Harry Potter and the Journey to Recovery
by Lady InuIzayoi
Summary: This is a story where harry are abused in bad ways. Please read and review Rating due to child abuse,rape and maybe some lemon.
1. The first abuse

-1_**Harry Potter and the Abuse!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the original characters from Harry Potter. Everything belong to J.K.Rowling.**

_**Summary: Takes place after Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire and to the end of the 6**_**th****_ book. Harry gets abused in this story by a lot of people. By the Dursleys and the new DADA teacher(You can guess who) and aunt Petunia is a little caring for Harry. In this story Sirius Black isn't dead but alive and have been proven innocent and has gotten a job in the ministry of magic and everyone knows that Voldemort has come back and the war has broken loose. No Yaoi, slash or any malexmale or the opposite. Pairings: HPGW, RWHG, RLNT and a slightly Dumbledore and McGonagall. Maybe a little Sirius Black and a new woman I might invent in the story._**

**Chapter 1: The first Abuse!!!**

It was in the mid of the summer vacation, and it was beginning to be a little bit boring. Harry sat on his bed and was reading on the letter from Hogwarts he had just received the day before yesterday. It was pretty much the same as all the others letters he had received the previous years. But this year he had been made captain on the quidditch house team. Because of these news he had become extremely happy, since Sirius had said that his father had been the captain too in their school days. So now he just couldn't wait until school start. But it was still two months until it would start, so he was stuck at the Private Drive number 4 until he was going to the burrow, and then he would be happy, because then he would see the Weasley family and Hermione and be with them again.

Just when he stopped thinking about them he heard the door open and then close downstairs. It probably was uncle Vernon coming back from work, and that also meant that Harry had to be a little careful rest of the day since his uncle had been in extremely bad mode these past days. He saw that Hedwig was outside the window and hurried to let her in since his uncle hated it when she was outside where people could see her. He put her on the top of her cage and took the letters she had brought with her from Ron and Hermione . The first letter was from Hermione where she asked him if he was okay and all that and that she would be very happy when he was coming to the Burrow. The second letter was from Ron who couldn't wait until he was at the Burrow with them. After he had read the letters he wrote the reply's and attached them to Hedwig's leg before she took off. He then prepared for the night by changing into his pyjamas and laid back down on the bed.

He then heard someone coming up the stairs and suddenly his door flew up and his uncle was standing in it. He then knew something was very wrong. His uncle was smelling alcohol and was purple in the face and looked like he was crazy. He then shut the door behind him and locked it and then went over to the window and locked it too and drew the curtains over it. Harry wondered what was happening and asked his uncle. "What are you doing uncle Vernon"; Harry asked.

"Nothing you should worry about boy and now lay down and lay still"; Uncle Vernon said. Harry did as his uncle said but soon regretted it as his uncle began to undress in front of him. Harry then begun to panic. He tried to run to the door but his uncle pushed him back to the bed and then began to strip him of clothes while he lay on top on him.

And now Harry really began panicking as he began to struggle against his uncle and just when he almost got loose he felt a pain in his head and then realized his uncle had hit his head in the wall to make him stop struggling. After that he just lay still on the bed while his uncle did horrible things to him and shouted insults about his parents, godfather, friends and everything and everyone he cared about and then he raped him. Harry wanted his uncle to stop since it was hurting a lot. Finally, when the clock was eleven pm after his clock his uncle was finished with him and let Harry be alone bruised and beaten to blood. Harry knew that he had at least two broken ribs, one broken arm and several bruises and cuts over his body.

Later on the evening someone else came in through the door. It was aunt Petunia. She asked if he was alright and came in with a medical box and begun to clean his wounds and tried to bandage his arm and his ribs. She then told him that uncle Vernon had had problems on the work since may the 30th, and that he had began to drink to try to forget the problems but it had instead made it worse. Everyday he had been in a bad mode and threatened everyone who wasn't his favourite persons. And he had just made it perfectly clear that Harry wasn't one of his favourite persons. **"Petunia"**; Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs. Aunt Petunia then hurried out of the room with a scared look on her face as she did lock the door, but not before she said it would be alright.

Harry then heard a sound by the window and walked over to the window with a little pain and then drew the curtains from each other and saw Hedwig sitting on the windows-sill and wanted inn. Harry opened the window as quickly he could and let her in. She seemed to have the answers from Hermione and Ron. He opened them and saw to his relief that they were coming to get him tomorrow. That made him quite happy since he would see them tomorrow. He couldn't wait…

**To Be Continued**


	2. The planning and more pain

-1**Harry Potter and the Abuse!!!**

_**A story written by Folltosa.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the original characters from Harry Potter. Everything belong to J.K.Rowling.**

_**Main Pairings: HPGW, RWHG, RLNT and a slightly Dumbledore and McGonagall. And maybe Sirius Black and a woman I might invent in the story. Maybe I'm going to make Harry and his friends animaguses.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Planning and more pains**_

Sirius Black was concerned. It had been five days since he last had heard from his godson Harry. He had promised to write to him every 2nd day to let him know that he was ok at the Dursleys. He didn't like it that Harry was with them, and especially with his uncle, who he heard after some talk with Ron and Hermione, (who had heard it from Harry in the letters) had some problems on his work. The Weasley family had gone to get him four days earlier, but his uncle had said that Harry wasn't there at all, but they didn't quite believe him since he smelled alcohol. Ron and Hermione had told him that Dursley had a bad temper and didn't like witches and wizards, or ''their'' kind as he described them. They also told him that Harry never liked himself at the Dursleys since he never wanted to go back to them and rather wanted to go back with the Weasley's to their home. And that worried Sirius even more. He wanted to go there, but the ministry was short on the aurors so he had to step in for now, and today they was going to try to catch some of Voldemorts supporters in a forest where rumours said they were hiding in. Of course this could be a trap, but they were going to try anyway since this was a big chance to cripple Voldemorts forces.

**At the Burrow**

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were at the burrow and were helping mrs. Weasley to make dinner together with Ron's one year younger sister, Ginny Weasley. Ginny were also quite concerned about Harry just as Ron and Hermione was. They had gotten a letter each before they were going to get Harry. They had been quite surprised when Harry's uncle said he wasn't there at all. They discussed it and been sure that Vernon Dursley were lying about Harry. They were planning to go and help Harry as soon they got the chance and they was going to ask Sirius to help too. They knew he cared a lot about Harry so he could be counted on not to tell anybody, not even the order, Ministry or Dumbledore.

They made their plans while they cleaned the vegetables and came to the conclusion that they just should let Sirius help Harry instead since they could get expelled if they did anything magical in the summer. And it would also be the perfect opportunity for Sirius to check on Harry since he was being quite stressed about Harry. Lupin had just dismissed it as a bad feeling that wasn't right. Sirius had just stomped out of that room at once and had not been speaking to Lupin on two weeks after that. Ron had thought it was quite funny and had written to Harry about it at once. Harry had also found it quite amusing and had asked Sirius about it in a letter and why it had happened(he knew that Ron would exaggerate about it)and wasn't disappointed that he got the truth out of his godfather and told him not to worry about him since he could take care for himself. Sirius didn't like that one bit but reluctantly agreed to it. Now it had been four days since they tried to get him and they hadn't heard a word from him since they got the letter five days ago, and that made them worried. Mrs. Weasley had been hysterical since they had returned without Harry and demanded to get to know the truth of why Harry wasn't with them back.

**At Privet Drive Nr.4**

Harry were trying to shift into an comfortable position in his bed, but so far he only received more pain in every position he was in.

**Hedwig's POV**

On the other side of the room Hedwig sat in her cage and hooted sadly at her master that were hurt badly because of his uncle. Harry's uncle had locked up Hedwig in her cage so that she couldn't fly off and inform her master's friends that he was hurt. Her master had repeatedly been beaten by his uncle in the last five days and been raped too. One good thing was that her master's aunt had helped him a little when he now was hurt. She used to come inside his room and tend to his injuries and to give him some comfort, but that was only after Vernon and Dudley had gone to bed. She only came then because Vernon wouldn't question her when he was asleep and because Dudley would only tell his father of it to get a reward he liked. Hedwig thought it was disgusting.

**Normal POV**

Harry awoke later on that night because of the pains in his ribs. Aunt Petunia had taken him to the doctor today to get his ribs, arm and wounds treated more better while Vernon was at work and Dudley was with a friend on vacation he had gone to on this morning. When the doctor had asked how he got all the injuries Harry lied and said that he had fallen down the stairs. He knew the doctor didn't believe him, but he had let it pass and let them go home with a warning to take it easy the next few days. But sadly enough he hadn't gotten that rest. Uncle Vernon had beaten up and raped him again, this time more brutal than the other times. But it didn't stop there. Aunt Petunia had tried to interfere this time and got dragged inside their own bedroom and locked in. Then he came back to Harry.

''Please uncle Vernon, stop. It hurts''. Harry said

''Shut up you worthless little thing. You deserve this pain and you know it''. Uncle Vernon replied.

He then took out a knife and began cutting Harry on his body who was already a bloody pulp with bruises and other wounds. After two hours Vernon finally left and headed to his own room after he had locked Harry in. When Harry tried to sleep he heard high voices from the room across his. It seemed that Vernon was now letting his anger at aunt Petunia. Harry felt sorry for her, but he couldn't do anything since he was locked up as well. He thought of his friends and godfather and wondered if they would come for him and take him away from this place. He also wondered if he would live so long until they arrived and if the headmaster would let him live with Sirius if he did survive. And with that thought he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Rescue Of Harry

**Harry Potter and the Journey to Recovery!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the original characters from Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling.**

_**Main Pairings: HPGW, RWHG, RLNT and a slightly Dumbledore and McGonagall. And maybe Sirius Black and a woman I might invent in the story. **_

_**Maybe I'm going to make Harry and his friend's animaguses. This is an AU Story.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Rescue of Harry**_

Now Sirius Black was really concerned about Harry. Ron and Hermione had contacted him two hours ago by the floopowder. They had asked him if he could go over to the Dursleys and check on Harry if he was okay. Truth to be told he really wanted to go and check on Harry, but he needed an really good excuse for that and Lupin was just going to be mad on him for storming into the Dursley household without a reason. But Sirius just couldn't get rid of the feeling that told him something was wrong with Harry. He could feel it that Harry was in some sort of trouble. He told himself that he could go there for a short moment and check on Harry and make sure he was alright and well. What would it do if he just took a little look before he returned back home again? It wouldn't hurt would it? Besides it was dark outside. They wouldn't see him. There and then Sirius decided that he would go to Dursley household and check on his godson. As soon he decided he Dissapparated to little Surrey Privet Drive number 4.

When Sirius arrived he didn't see anything unusual. But his feeling about Harry grew stronger and stronger for every step he took towards the house the Dursleys lived in. As soon he came to the window it became clear that something was wrong. The first thing was that Petunia looked scared of Vernon and that was weird. As far as he knew and remembered, he thought that Petunia loved her husband, that much had been clear when he had first met them so many years ago with Lily and James and of course Remus(and Peter before he became a traitor). Something must have happened since she looked so afraid of her husband since the last time he saw her (two years ago, before Harry started his third year). He then wondered if it could have something to do with Harry. He then proceeded to get up to Harry's room without being noticed by the few muggles that were outside for a night walk.

When he made it up to Harry's window he noticed it was locked and that it were bars on it. He wondered why it was like that while he used a spell on the bars to get them to disappear in the thin air. He then unlocked the window with Alohomora and climbed through the window thus getting inside the room. When he saw Harry however, his heart broke. There on the small bed lay Harry, bloody and bruised. Just watching him made Sirius heart break in pieces. His godson deserved better treatment than the one he was getting from the Dursleys. You just didn't treat people like this, heck you didn't even treat animals like this. While he continued seething at the injustice his godson had to endure, he tried to calm himself down, so that he could get Harry out of there without getting caught by the Dursleys. He then saw Hedwig sitting in her cage and realised that he should get her out of here too. When he released her and let her fly away he summoned all of Harry's things into his trunk and then used a spell to get it to Grimmaulds place, so that he didn't need to carry it there. As he did this, he prayed to god that he hadn't alerted the Dursleys about him being there. His luck however didn't go that far as in the next moment, when Vernon came into the bedroom. Sirius wondered if fate was against him for rescuing Harry. When Vernon saw him, he went into a rage and tried to pummel him with his bare hands. Sirius on the other hand had to with all his will restrain himself from hexing Vernon into the oblivion for hurting his godson. As the minutes passed and Vernon couldn't get any hits on Sirius, he became even more increasingly angry. In the end Sirius had enough of it and hit Vernon in the back of his neck where the pressure points were, rendering Vernon unconscious on the floor. As it was, he could smell alcohol on Vernon's breath as he leaned over him as he had to make sure he didn't wake up in a few hours. When he was sure that he wouldn't wake up for awhile he picked up Harry.

"Sirius. Is it you?'': Harry spoke in a low and in a tone that told Sirius that Harry was in a lot of pain from his injuries.

"Yes, it is Harry, but you should rest now and don't talk. I'll get you to Grimmaulds place as soon as possible".: Sirius said as he went outside in the hall to take him outside. As he got out in the hallway he noticed Petunia at the top of the stairs with a concerned look on her face.

"What do you want?".: Sirius asked her with a growl in his voice. She didn't seem to be scared of him and he wondered why? Before he could ask however she began to speak.

"I wanted to make sure that Harry is alright. These last few weeks I have come to greatly care about Harry because of what Vernon did to him. Sadly, whenever I tried to help him, Vernon either hit me or locked me up in our room to get yelled at later. I hope you can help him now since I obviously haven't done it right.": she said.

After her little explanation, Sirius was dumbstruck. Here Petunia said that she cared for Harry. Briefly Sirius wondered if the world was coming to an end. But as it was he had no time for this now, since he needed to get Harry out of there fast and get him some medical attention, and be healed. As he went outside to apparate to Grimmaulds Place he nodded a goodbye to Petunia. When he had disapparated away from privet drive number 4 and appeared before Grimmaulds Place number 12 he took a deep breath and hoped that Remus wasn't there to scold him about what he had done. When he was inside however, he just knew the gods weren't good with him today as he spotted Remus coming towards him. However the look he had on his face didn't show anger, but concern over the condition Harry was in. His question was clearly visible in his eyes. Sirius replied that he was going to explain later as he walked into the living room and put Harry on the couch. As he did that Remus had gone to the floo to alert Albus and getting Madam Poppy there to heal and check upon Harry. As he waited for Poppy to come he hoped that Harry would be ok.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
